A Day in the Life Of
by Jemina
Summary: Gambit comes to this world and must make a life for himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me and it's fiction, I'm not copying life…

A Day in the Life of Chapter One

One morning, just like every morning, Kristen woke up. She figured that this would be just another usual day, starting with the annoying blare of her horrendously loud alarm clock. All her friends that heard it were amazed that she didn't immediately jump up and run out of the house like it was the smoke alarm. She sighed. Everyday just the same, nothing ever changing, nothing ever happened. Kristen, after hitting the snooze several times and listening to that annoying tone of the clock, decided she could actually get up and start her day. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but school didn't really appeal to her, though she was a model student and got good grades, even in her difficult college prep. classes. Her best friend, however, was a slacker, even to most normal people's standards. She was in normal classes and also got good grades. Yeah, some slacker… Kristen just liked to tease her.

Eventually, Kristen got up and dressed, ate and headed off for school, by way of Taleah's, the previously mentioned friend, in her father's year old Subaru. It was so classy. As they approached her friend's house, Kristen did her duty and called Taleah.

Taleah, on the other hand, had a very different morning. After going to bed the night before, she had woken up several times in the night to calm an upset younger cousin who was suffering from nightmares.

She woke up, and like the wonderful, procrastinating student she was, did her homework. She had more than enough time to do it, however, and spent the rest of the time before she was picked up resting on the couch, dazed. She was startled out of this daze when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked, knowing who is was, of course, because this was the daily routine.

"Yeah," Kristen answered, "we're almost there."

"Okay, I'll be right out," was the unhurried reply.

Taleah grabbed her stuff and headed out to wait on the street. Andy, Kristen's father, drove up to Taleah's house and pulled up, waiting for the girl to get in.

"Beautiful weather we're having," Andy commented. Neither girl said anything, content to sit there in comfortable silence, except for the ever-present country music playing in the background.

The day was pretty, though neither would admit it. Nevada weather was either sunny or looked like it was going to rain, thought it never did, just looked like it would. This particular day was one of the better days, sunny with a few clouds dotting the sky, the sun rising and making a picturesque scene.

They rode mainly in silence, not caring when they got to school, really, with some chatting between the two friends. Sometimes they talked about their hobbies, like for Kristen, the X-Men, and for Taleah, well, mainly her life in the other world. The two resorted to this type of conversation, because, well, as many people have figured out, this reality is boring and if you aren't enterprising, like these two, it's hard to find things to do in boring Reno, Nevada.

When they got to the school, both hopped out of the car and started toward the school building. Almost immediately, Kristen started to complain about her family or what happened the night before or some other trivial matter.

Taleah listened like a good friend, or now girlfriend, should.

"Remy," she pointed out. "You know you don't need to keep up appearances around me…"

Kristen grinned and shook her head. "I know, but it's just easier here to stop and just be Kristen. Let her personality take over, at least partially."

Perhaps I should explain a little. Taleah and Kristen weren't really Taleah and Kristen. They were truly Damia and Remy. One was meant to be here, the other just there for a visit or a "switch" as they called it. The Ministry of Magic brought Damia here. She wasn't quite born here, just placed here at five years old to replace a dying girl's mind and life. Remy, on the other hand, was here out of his own free will as a favor to his friend, Jazz, and as a normal boyfriend should do. Remy loved Damia and she loved him back. It was the classic relationship, with the exception that sometimes Remy acted like a two year old. Jazz was the sympathetic (or to some, just pathetic) best friend who let the two lovebirds spend time together. She was also the person who was supposed to be in the body that Remy was currently occupying.

"I know it is, but do you have to have so much fun confusing people so much?" Damia asked, teasing.

"But if I'm here all the time for Jazz, there won't be any strange looks if I act slightly differently. Besides, I get enough funny looks there," Remy pointed out.

"Slightly? You just like getting those strange looks from people don't you?" Damia sighed. "Let's go drop our stuff off at the classroom."

Now, some more things might have to be explained at this point. These two girls live in two different realities. One is this one, which we all know and some love. The other is one that may not be as familiar. It is the alternate reality of the X-Men, Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Harry Potter. The so-called hobbies that have been mentioned before aren't hobbies at all, but in fact, different people that exist and live and breathe like you or I. There is nothing fake about these fictional characters. These stories are written down and taken as a part of an author's imagination. These are general views of people from other realities and their lives. One, Damia, or Taleah, as she is known in our world, was a party all day and through the night type of person. Remy, on the other hand, was, well, pretty much the same, but with a few differences—as will be clearly shown later. Both loved the good party (and each other) but the actual lives of these two were written with semi-different personalities. Damia wasn't drawn to social gatherings, but Remy actively sought them out and went to them quite regularly.

When asked if anyone would recognize them, to Damia they would say no. She is not the type of person to be put into books or movies or other utter nonsense as that. She only got a supporting role in the versions of Harry Potter that are not available here. She is the type of person everyone wants to be, but no one will say they are. She does things like comfortably tend bar at a topless gentleman's club. She is selfless to the point of annoyance and cares so much that she might (if they're lucky) give up her own life for them. No one would ever admit to this, even if it were true. They'd either be embarrassed or too modest to say anything.

Remy, however, is a well-known comic book character. He is known in both worlds as Remy LeBeau, or Gambit as he prefers to be called by strangers. He may "only" be a work of fiction here, but he is one of the hottest to be put on paper in fifteen years.

I feel that this is a good enough time to introduce myself, both as a participant in this great tale that we are about to rejoin, and as author and narrator. My name is Jasmin, or Jazz (the previously mentioned best friend). I am also supposed to be the main occupier of "Kristen" and have no idea how I became involved in this world, but as one might observe, found my self here all the same. Now, onto the tale at hand.

Remy and Damia just arrived at Remy's first period classroom, which they didn't share, much to their dismay. It was trigonometry with several friends: Jolie, Gabby and Louis. Both Damia and Remy put down their backpacks on the table and went back out into the halls. They then headed down to see if Damia's math teacher was there yet, not expecting him to be, but who knows, this might be the day he showed up before the tardy bell rang. Much to their surprise, but not pleasure, his was.

Mr. Akre was one of the flakiest, but strictest teachers in the whole school. He was the type of teacher every high schooler hates. The type with no food, no tardies and no talking policies. He held strictly to them. He, however, could do whatever he pleased, like not excusing people with passes or any legitimate excuse. The fact that he was there should have been the first clue that something was amiss.

Damia, trying to be cheerful about this whole thing, politely suggested they go back to class and get her things, not wanting to offend the teacher. Being the man that every girl wants to find, Remy readily agreed.

After retrieving her things, they went back to the classroom where Akre taught. There were now people in the halls and wandering around school. Akre happened to still be in the classroom at the time they arrived, and, like he usually did whenever he had to face a student, accused them of things—nasty things.

"Where is your homework? Or did you even do it?" he snapped at Damia.

"Hi, Mr. Akre, and it's just in my backpack, done. Do you want to see it?" Damia wasn't the type to talk back to a teacher. Not even here…especially not here.

Remy was ready to jump at the man's throat, like he would if he were "man" enough to take on the teacher. However, he was in a hundred pound weakling girl's body. No way he could take on two hundred pound Akre. Instead, he just watched as Damia put her things at her seat after he didn't reply and left the room, following after "his girl".

"Well, that went wonderfully," he commented after they left the room.

"Akre's always like that," Damia muttered, not liking how Akre treated all the students in his classes. Most of the students he had were, if not bright, at least they showed up at school, which sometimes made one wonder, by he way he despised the world, if he himself had ever attended more than the tenth grade.

Remy let the subject drop. He tried not to make her angry, depressed or basically feel any negative emotion due to two things. One, he was an empath and two she was his. They both agreed on this. He didn't mistreat things that were his.

He was an empath and she was a sensitive. Empaths and sensitives don't mix. Empaths sense emotion and sensitives emit emotions at a rate of ten times what you or I fell. So he tries to keep her happy and she doesn't give him a headache if he succeeds.

"So, what did you have in mid for the next thirty minutes before class?" Remy asked Damia.

"I was just gonna walk around," she answered, semi-confused. What else did they do before school? But everyday he asked and everyday she answered and they were content to do so.

They proceeded to walk around campus, calling out hello to anyone they saw and knew, which wasn't very many people, but they had a few friends. The most memorable chats they had were between Gabby and Jolie. They went something like this:

"Hello, Kristen, Taleah. How are you?"

"Fine we're just walking around."

"Oh, that's cool. See you in class."

Pretty much the only people to pay attention to them ewer friends they'd had since before high school, and that was mainly thanks to Taleah, who just talked to people whether they wanted her to or not.

Remy returned to the classroom to see if Koelyn was there. She normally showed up about twenty to eight and it was about that time. She had been waiting for a few minutes in the classroom and got up when they walked in.

"Hey! You're not late," Remy said, as always with the tact he was known for.

Damia paused. "Hey, Koelyn, what's up?" she asked when she recovered from the brilliance of what Remy just said.

"Hi, you guys," Koelyn answered. "Not much. Just life and work and the computer repair guy who asks everyone in the front office out."

Remy pulled a chair out from the table Koelyn was sitting at and spun it around so he could sit in it backwards. Damia followed suit. "Does that include you?"

"Poor you," Damia added.

"Yeah, and he smells too," Koelyn said, exasperated. It was harder to tell when Koelyn was frustrated than most. If they didn't know her, they wouldn't have known how she felt about the situation. Koelyn was one of those naturally nice people who wouldn't just be mean to people if she didn't like them.

"Want me to come with you to keep him away?" Remy offered.

"No, it's okay," Koelyn said with a laugh.

Damia decided it was time for either a random subject change or a random comment. "So, we think we have a theory about how that spell works."

"…or doesn't…" Remy offered.

Damia glared as Koelyn just waited patiently.

"We think it works on people we put it on, kids and older, crazier people. And animals, but that's not the point."

Remy's mind wandered now that the subject was changed, but knew if he got up, or showed much disinterest, Damia would get up and start fawning over him. So all he could really do is stop talking.

"How'd you come up with that?" Koelyn asked, practicing active listening. She did it automatically, though, showing what a nice person she is.

"Well, a couple of days ago, we got this job offer to baby-sit that old couple and the girl has Alzheimer's. She kept saying that Remy was only taking care of her for some of the time and stuff. That's why we think it works like that," Damia finished.

"Seems to only go to age three or so," Remy added, still semi-listening to the conversation.

Before Koelyn could answer, the bell rang for passing time before first period.

"I've got to go," Damia said as Remy grabbed her arm and pulled it to his chest. "Remy, you know I can't be late. Akre closes the door at the two-minute bell and won't let anyone in. I have to go now."

When Remy started whining, whimpering and pouting, Damia sighed. "Remy, I have to go. You know it, I know it and I can't stay."

Koelyn picked up her stuff and was standing by the door waiting to go. She did that a lot and after the first couple of days they knew it was their cue to stop messing around and get to class. Or let Damia get to class. Neither wanted to leave the other, but both knew they had to. He did insist on walking her to class. He knew he could make it in the two minutes her would have after walking Damia to class. The next class they would have together was English—third period.

The final bell rang and Remy barely made it back to trig. It wouldn't have mattered much, because the teacher saw Kristen enough that as long as her stuff was in the classroom, he wouldn't count her tardy. Not that he was there on time usually anyway.

Jolie was already stinging her usual spot next to Kristen's. She looked up and muttered a forgettable greeting and got one in return. The conversation then turned to Jolie and what was currently going on in her life. If Remy tried to say anything about Kristen and her family, or even ask if Jolie understood the homework, he was shot down and the conversation turned back to Jolie and her friends. When the lesson started, they stopped paying attention to each other and began copying notes furiously. No one noticed when an older, taller male replaced Kristen. At least, not until the bell rang.

Damia entered the class and sat down in her usual spot with her usual stack of papers to hole-punch. It wasn't her job, but when the seats were assigned, Akre warned the class that the person who sat in what was now Damia's spot would have to take care of the papers. She sat in the very back of the class and after she got the papers ready for the day, she disappeared in to the background. She was one of the few good kids in Akre's class. She actually took notes for one.

Mr. Akre put the notes on the board and Damia copied them down along with two others while everyone else screwed around. No one paid attention to the teacher, so who would expect them to pay attention to a quiet girl in the back who doesn't talk. They wouldn't even notice if she disappeared and was replaced with someone else. In fact, no one would notice the change until she ran into Koelyn again the next period.

* * *

Please review. Any comments welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of Chapter Two

Jolie looked over at the seat next to her. She stared for a minute not saying anything. Remy noticed her staring and looked back.

"Jolie?" he asked and when she didn't say anything, "what?"

She was stunned but practically drooling at the same time. "Who are you?" she asked, trying not to show her interest.

"This is a joke, right?" Remy asked, knowing Jolie wasn't above playing stupid, immature jokes like this. She would kick a broken leg if she thought it might be entertaining. She also loved to ask Kristen and Damia what they were talking about (which was usually the other reality) and get mad when she found out. Then if they tell her "nothing" she pesters them about it until one caves and tells her and she gets upset anyway. Lovely person, huh?

"No, not really. I don't think I've ever seen you in class before. Are you new?" she asked. Then she looked down and noticed Kristen's backpack. "Is that yours?" she added.

"Yeah, I've had it for years," was the confused reply.

"A friend has the exact bag. Don't your contacts hurt? I've been considering getting colored contacts for a while now. I think I might go with orange or black. Something unusual, you know? I thought about going with the full-eye contacts like yours too, but I thought they were dangerous. Now that I've seen yours though, I might try it. Maybe I'll add red to the list of colors. It looks so cool. Red and black."

Well, that was just like Jolie to be that self-centered, but why was she asking about the backpack. Or contacts? Kristen didn't even have glasses. A sudden thought hit Remy. Red and black full-eyed contacts. They weren't contacts. Gambit's eyes were normally red and black. It was part of his mutation and the only thing that made him look inhuman. Unless people counted his supposedly inhuman good looks. Some people did, but no one really minded if it was. People don't normally complain about pretty things.

"Jolie? You know how Taleah's always talking about the X-Men an referring to 'there'?" Remy asked carefully. Jolie nodded, though she looked like she wanted to say something. "Well, I'm from 'there' and 'there' is another reality." Remy stopped because Jolie was looking at him like he was insane. "Never mind," he sighed, knowing she wouldn't understand it because she wouldn't believe anything other than science, even if she was presented with proof.

Then the bell rang and Jolie started packing up her things. Gabby was done before either Remy or Jolie and as she passed said, "See you tomorrow Jolie, Kri…" She stopped. "Where's Kristen?"

Jolie ignored her and grabbed her stuff to leave. She hadn't even given what Kristen might be up to a thought. She wasn't the center of attention, so she didn't want to be around them.

Remy grabbed Gabby ad pulled her out of the way of the people who were trying to leave. "Can I talk to you?" he asked desperately. Gabby was crazy and open-minded enough that she might believe him. He pulled her to the corner of the room and hopped up on the counter that was leftover from when the room was a home-ec./sewing class. It even still had small cabinets with ironing boards still, though it had been a math room for years. He wanted to wait there for Damia who had this class next.

* * *

When the bell rang and no one in her Geometry class noticed the difference, Damia, now herself, packed up and filed out of the classroom with everyone else. She walked past the wall of lockers and then ran into Koelyn. They never put the spell on her, so all she ever saw was Taleah. 

"Hi," Damia said, raising her hand in greeting.

Koelyn looked at her, raised her hand and returned Damia's cheerful, "Hello," but wasn't really paying attention to this girl she'd never seen before and Koelyn wasn't even sure the 'hi' was directed at her. Koelyn continued to walk to class.

"Koelyn?" Damia asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Koelyn assured this stranger. "But do I know you? And how do you know my name? Do you know me?"

Damia laughed. "I've only known you since seventh grade. It's not like we're strangers. Why? What's wrong?" Damia asked, as always, concerned about those she considered friends.

Koelyn stopped at the door of the classroom that Remy was waiting in. "I've never seen you before," Koelyn said, dead seriously.

Damia thought this was just a cruel way of Koelyn's to end their friendship, though Koelyn wasn't normally like that. Though Damia didn't show it, she was truly hurt. Koelyn was one of the few people Damia could say was her friend. She didn't even count Jolie as a friend. She had known Jolie through middle school. She put on a brave face and her "I'm okay" mask slid into place. She didn't need Stirrup (who was one of the few teachers who actually cared) to get worried about her. She walked into the class and glanced around.

"Kristen!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? You should be in or going to your next class."

Both Koelyn and Gabby glanced at the man she was clearly addressing and back at her like she was insane, which, while debatable, she probably was.

"Hi. Damia, I think we might have a problem," Remy said, not returning the (fake) cheerfulness.

Now Koelyn was staring at Damia. "Damia?" Realization struck. "Oh! Oh…" she said. "You know you'll be marked absent until you get his fixed?"

She wasn't trying to be funny, but the two misplaced souls cracked up anyway. The mood was instantly lighted, but they knew it was true. Until they could convince people they were Kristen and Taleah, there was no point in going to school.

"Gabby? What's your next period?" Remy asked. "And could you skip it?"

Gabby was curious. "Yeah, I don't have any tardies in it. I can afford one. I want to know what's going on."

"Koelyn?" Damia asked. "Do you want to come with, or are you good?"

"I won't learn anything in here without you anyway, so why not?" she replies.

Remy noticed that the class was practically full and several people were staring. "So we're all ditching?" he asked and everyone agreed. "Then let's leave before we can't get out without people noticing," he suggested, knowing Stirrup wouldn't let two people who belonged there leave class after the bell rang, which would be soon. He also wouldn't just let him and Gabby ditch their next classes either. "Can we get something to eat while we're off campus?" he asked, as always, obsessed with food. He jumped gracefully off the counter and headed with his stuff to the door. The others followed.

Remy wanted to talk over food, so they headed over to one of the nearest fast-food restaurants, Jack in the Box. No one else but him was really hungry, so everyone ordered drinks while he ordered food.

"It's called breakfast," Damia commented after they sat down, trying to lighten the mood a little—even before the "serious" conversation started.

"Had it at six," he replied and waited for his food.

After they sat down and Remy had his food, the real talking began. Or in one case, eating.

"Koelyn, you pretty much know what's going on, right?" Damia asked. Koelyn nodded. Damia glanced at Remy. "What do you think or know about other realities?" she asked Gabby.

Gabby became animated. "I don't know much, but there must be other realities in addition to this one. It's like aliens. They have to be out there. I have a couple of theories…why?"

Remy glanced up. "Because I don't exist if you don't believe in at least one of those other realities. I live in comic books here."

Gabby regularly read comic books. She also was familiar with X-Men and realized who he looked like.

"You're saying that you're…how? Or how did you replace a teenage girl?" That was what Gabby came up with for why Kristen suddenly disappeared. She didn't need to know how wrong she was until Remy went quiet and Damia finished the story, not noticing exactly why Remy was once again preoccupied with his food.

"Not exactly," Damia told Gabby. "He's more like possessing the body of Kristen. He's stuck in a teenage girl's body. There was a spell in place on Kristen and me so we could see each other. Now I guess it's working on everybody."

Remy glanced up, then his gaze returned to his food, embarrassed, but trying to hide it. "This reality has magic and the Marvel Universe. That might clear things up," he said, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice. He just had most of his masculinity stripped away by someone who was supposed to love him, but most women don't think like that. Damia noticed the tone, but wasn't sure what she said, so attributed it to a random mood swing, which sometimes could be worse than a woman with bad PMS. "Other than that, it's pretty much the same."

Gabby nodded. "It's not hard to believe, but how'd it happen?"

Before Damia could say anything, Remy spoke. "Let's not get into all of that. What I want to know is what do we do now. I can only hope that Mystique's shape shifting ability works through the spell, but I wouldn't want to give her access to here…or we can try to turn the spell off, but I don't think that would work. We turn it off for us. Like if I try to deactivate mine, she still sees me. So if we turn ours off, it still wouldn't change what other people see, we just wouldn't be seeing what they are." Remy glanced at the clock. "It's time we started back to school if you guys want to get to your third period classes."

Koelyn spoke up for the first time. "We can head back. There's really no point in you going back to school. Until you come up with some good reason, you could just keep staying away, except for your parents and Aunt."

Damia sighed. "Don't be late, you two." They left to get back before the bell. "I really don't know what we're gonna do."

Remy grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Have fun? No one would know it was us. We could do whatever we wanted."

Damia tried to figure out exactly what he meant with have fun. "Remy, with that evil smile of yours, am I sure I like where you're taking this?"

"Oh, come on, you know me…" he implored.

"…and that's why I'm not sure if I'm scared."

"I was just thinking I could confront Thomas or your Aunt. I think it would be fun and no one needs to know I'm only a hundred pound weakling…a girl. And your brother and cousins might find this interesting," he said, gesturing at himself. "Wait a minute. We're ourselves…we can't go home…but we could go fool around…and I'm not sure what I mean by that. But we can't go home or to school, or at least can't go to class until we fix this. Damia…" he whined, not sure why e was complaining—they were themselves. He figured it was having Kristen miss school and "run way". "You were the one who did the spell…can't it be undone?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. My aunt's gonna kill me when Taleah doesn't show up tonight. This may just ruin my life—not that it was that good to begin with. I don't know if the spell can be reversed. Or if this'll all stop as suddenly as it started," Damia admitted. She didn't voice the thoughts that were floating around like maybe I should just try to start over. Live life like I want to. I am an adult, or at least I look like it. I even have my husband, but no birth certificate. That would be a problem, and thoughts about it floated around both their heads.

People can't do much without a birth certificate and other papers. If this stayed permanent, they would have to look into getting things like that. If it didn't stay permanent, they were in trouble.

"Well, since we don't have any idea what we're doing, let's just get on the bus and go home to get some stuff. I'll come by your house about two hours after the busses leave the station and we'll figure out what to do. I wasn't to know what Andy's gonna say about my car and me being gone, since I'm not supposed to drive it." Remy laughed. "It's not like he'd give it to me if I asked. Not with me looking like this." He just had to worry about Andy reporting a kidnapping and car theft. That would be great—the police pulling him over and wondering what he was high on and exactly how long it had been on the market.

Damia agreed to the plan and they left. As they waited for the bus, Remy started fidgeting.

"What's wrong?" Damia asked.

Remy smiled at her. "I'm just not sure if I'd rather get stares because I'm a mutant, or a radical teen." He laughed. "Stupid, right?"

"No, you just have nothing to worry about, really. And you could always just keep your sunglasses on. It's not like you've never done it before." She didn't like to see him like this. He looked about ready to jump out of his skin. She knew he had more to worry about of a more practical nature than she did. She knew that he would be able to get them out of this with a plan or crazy scheme. He had to worry about, well, living. Sure, her eyes changed colors, but that still wasn't as noticeable as eyes that contained no white.

He jumped as the familiar screech of the bus's brakes sounded behind him. Damia shot him a look that said, "Are you okay?" He smiled back.

"I'm worried. I just don't think this'll work. And the last things I need is someone yelling 'good Gambit costume' or something," he said, ending with a grin, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. "At lest I'm not a girl."

As the bus pulled into the station, Damia asked, "What do you think I should grab?"

"Whatever you need for the rest of your life."

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Day in the Life of Chapter Three

Damia got off the bus as it stopped in front of her house. Thankfully, her aunt and uncle were gone, so she had the house to herself. In the few hours the spell had been working for, she had discovered that she no longer had to be Taleah and that the memory blocks were leaving and the non-existent skills she had were bleeding over. All that really meant was she could attract guys if she tried and could mix drinks. But mixing the drinks would attract the men anyway.

Damia threw some clothes and important things from her top and bottom dresser drawers. Instead of keeping things like porn in the bottom drawer, Damia had things like her "Gambit" comics and CDs.

Throwing the things into a box, Damia wondered what they were going to do. She would be glad to get out of this house and away from the wicked witch of the west. When she was done, she grabbed her stuff and left the house to wait at the curb, hoping her aunt wouldn't get home in the meantime.

* * *

When Remy finally got to the house, he knew there was one thing he had to grab. The comic collection. He opened the door and walked over to it. He knew he would be killed if he failed to take all sixteen boxes with him; he just had no idea how to get them into the car. He thought the trunk could hold probably half of them. What he would do with the rest, he had no clue. He'd make it work somehow. He threw clothes into another box along with some movies, music and books. He threw the box in the trunk and started to load the comics.

* * *

I haven't said much in awhile. See, I've got my babies. Sixteen of them to be exact and Remy knew if he left my comics, he wouldn't have some semi-important body parts after I found out he left them. The way I see it, if I can't have my babies, he won't be able to have any either. Only problem might be finding those semi-important parts. They're very small targets.

* * *

When Remy pulled up, Damia found the trunk and half the backseat full. She threw her stuff in the other half and got in the front asking, "Did you pack everything?" 

Remy grinned. "Does it look like I packed everything? No, most of the stuff is comics. You know Jazz would throw a fit if I left them."

As Remy pulled away from the curb, Damia cringed. "She would kill us. Where're we going?" she asked, realizing that he had to have somewhere in mind, or he would have parked before this instead of driving like the mad-man he just might be.

"She might kill you. Me on the other hand…" he trailed off. "I want to get back to school for lunch."

Now Damia was suspicious. She knew Remy wouldn't go near school food with a ten-foot pole, let alone touch it with one. He would only eat things like chips that were prepared elsewhere and sold other places too. He had no reason to want to get back to school. Plus, she was under the impression that they were leaving and not going back to school.

She stared at him. "Remy…why do you want to go to school for lunch? You hate school lunch."

Remy started to chuckle, which in a few minutes turned into a full-blown laugh. Damia was beginning to believe his sanity was suspect.

"I don't want t' eat there," he gasped. "I wan' t' have a 'chat' wit' Thomas."

Damia was slightly shocked. He had always talked about doing that, but she never thought he would try. Then again, she never thought his would happen either and she HAD seen pigs fly, thanks to friends, so anything was possible.

"Remy, you don't have to…it's not like he ever did anything—ever hurt me," she said, and then noticed the accent. "Wait, your accent is showing through."

Remy looked startled. He didn't notice because its how he spoke all the time. "Okay, now dat's weird. Dis shoul' jus' be de spell dat's showing t'rough, no' a full body switch, righ'?"

He was starting to seriously worry about his and he showed it the only way he could currently—he turned up the music. He wondered about how far the switch might go. He suddenly burst out laughing.

Damia looked at him, wondering what would happen to Thomas, not that she cared, but she didn't want him dead. "What's so funny?" she asked, hoping it wasn't how Thomas would look with his face rearranged. Actually, he might just look better. Right now, he looked like a Picasso creation, after Remy was done, maybe a few parts would be in the right places. That made Damia smile, even though she wasn't normally cruel—she just didn't like Thomas.

"Remy wa' jus' wonderin' 'ow far dis migh' go. Wha' woul' happen if yo' stuff came back…den yo'd actually be psychic. Wonder 'f Jazzes blocks are comin' down. Dat's really de on'y t'ing dat 'splains dis."

Damia gasped as he suggested her abilities might come back. "Don't say things like that," she said, horrified. She didn't want her abilities there, let alone here. They were a pain, sometimes literally.

Damia's only skills weren't just attracting men and mixing drinks. She was also a telepath, a sensitive, had enhanced senses, and was "magical" in more ways than one. Remy can testify to that. She rarely uses them, but she still gets headaches from her mind being overwhelmed by others.

They finally arrived at the school and made it in time for lunch. Remy quickly pulled into a parking spot near the cafeteria where he knew Thomas would be. Thomas and his sister hung out there before school, during lunch and even after school, waiting for their ride.

Thomas and Sara had a strange relationship. Sara is bisexual and has a cruel sense of humor. She would make fun of anyone's weaknesses and laugh at death and destruction. Thomas liked to stalk girls he like from a distance and write creepy poetry to impress them. They never seemed to go anywhere without the other and insisted on standing within two inches of each other. She would also stand between his legs as he would lean against walls and such. They also both had crushes on Damia. She said no to both, but it might have made for some interesting nighttime recreation.

Remy put the car into park before it stopped rolling and was out almost before the engine turned off. He took off for the cafeteria, mind set on his target. Damia was startled at how fast he was going and she got out of the car more slowly so had to run to catch up.

"Remy?" Damia asked, and when she didn't get his attention, she asked again. "Remy?"

Remy stopped dead to pay attention. "What?"

"Don't kill him."

Since killing Thomas was the last thing on his mind, Remy happily agreed. He started back on the path to the cafeteria. He threw the door open and scanned the lobby. He spotted them over by the vending machines where it looked like they were doing something naughty. He stalked toward them and threw Sara into the machines.

"Wha' de hell d' yo' t'ink yo' doin'?" Remy asked.

Damia had stopped just inside the door so she wouldn't look like she was involved, but could still see what was happening. They wouldn't recognize her and so she wouldn't be able to defend him or even help, really. She didn't want him to make a fool of himself, but realized it would be Remy making a fool out of Thomas.

"Well, I was eating," Thomas said matter-of-factly.

Remy put his forearm to Thomas' throat. "Non, wit' Damia. Remy know wha' yo' be doin'. Bot'erin' 'er, stalkin' 'er. Makin' 'er miserable. Yo' better kee' yo' hands off 'er an' any ot'er girl who tell yo' non. 'f Remy hear dat yo' no', he gon' come back an' yo' be hurtin' a lo' worse. D' yo' un'erstan'?" Remy eased the pressure on Thomas' neck enough for him to answer.

"Yeah, but I didn't do any of that stuff! Just leave me alone!" Thomas begged as Sara stayed on the ground, not wanting to confront the strange man. Damia would have stepped in if either of them had tried to fight back, but she was starting to believe people when they said Remy was scary when he was mad.

Remy completely removed his arm from Thomas' neck. He was shocked that he could tell Thomas was lying, even though he knew he was. Thomas sat there, rubbing his neck. Remy backed out of his personal space so he could have room to swing. Remy suddenly punched Thomas square in the jaw and followed it with one to the gut, both were stronger than they should have bee, even for Kristen who never pulled punches. They threw Thomas back against the wall hard enough to knock whatever breath he had out of him.

Damia suddenly pulled on Remy's arm, trying to lead him away before they got in serious trouble. Sure, they didn't have to worry about getting expelled, but they could still be arrested. Damia realized this. She was about a second too late. Someone must've reported them. The officer rode up on his little bicycle and told Remy to back away and get on the ground

Remy did what was probably the worst this in this situation. He turned and laughed in the face of the school police. They would try to subdue him if he didn't do something soon. It was his job and they were the only people on campus allowed to have guns.

Remy stepped out from the corner made by the wall and vending machine and laid down on the floor. He would comply until he found an opportunity to fight back. Damia wasn't sure what to do or what he was doing. She hadn't even thought about the school police, but with all the fights they'd been having, they were on high alert.

"Go to the car," Remy ground out as the officer ground his knee into Remy's back and slammed his head into the floor. "I'll be fine."

She nodded and left the building reluctantly. She didn't have a clue what she was doing—he had the keys. She had learned to trust him, but couldn't really see how he would get out of this without a warrant for his arrest, or he could get arrested and leave her stranded out here.

Remy allowed himself to be cuffed, but as soon as the officer relaxed a bit, got a knee under himself and unbalanced the officer. He had called for any backup he could get, which might include teachers or more policemen. They hadn't gotten there yet, so he used the same knee to get up and to his feet while shaping a bobby pin he had slipped from his waistband. He had grabbed them from a TV tray where they were put after the ROTC ball when Damia had her hair done up "all pretty". They suddenly went from cat toys to lifesavers. As he ran out to the car (thank god for handicapped-friendly doors), he managed to get the cuffs off and threw the keys to Damia who unlocked the doors and placed them in the ignition. He started the car and left the school.

Damia smiled at him. "Not sure how you did it, but nice to see you anyway."

Remy laughed. "Dose poo' policemen. Day have not'in' t' g' off. I be a tall, white male. Day can't e'en say anyt'in' 'bou' de eyes," he said, gesturing at the ever-present sunglasses. Now that he was himself again, he wouldn't go anywhere without them. "An' 'f dey try a DNA tes'…"

He actually wanted them to. White men with violent tempers have been in jail, so they're probably in the system, which now includes DNA. They'd either not recognize the patters or it would be a girl. He was either an alien or an unnaturally tall girl.

Out of the blue, Remy suddenly asked, "Le's ge' lunch?"

Remy pulled into a nearby Denny's for lunch, knowing they had sometime before Kristen's car was reported stolen, or they were reported missing. He also knew he could get enough cash to buy a car in that time. Kristen would be reported before Taleah because Deena would just think she was with her friend. That would be someone else he would dearly love to beat. Before he knew it, food was placed in front of him. Remy looked up, startled.

"Di' yo'…" he asked.

"Yeah, you were kinda out of it. And I figured you didn't want to wait or be interrupted," she said and started stealing food from him. He growled at her.

"Ge' yo' own," he said, glaring.

"But yours tastes so much better!" she teased.

Remy knew Damia never really ate. He was always trying to get her to eat more, but it never seemed to work, so he put up with her stealing from him. It was a privilege few people had, if they wanted to keep their fingers.

Remy sighed. "Yo' shoul' know by now t' ge' yo' own."

Damia shrank back in her chair, looking chastised. "I know, but I'm not hungry. I've already eaten today."

Remy knew when he had gone too far. "'ave yo' t'ought 'bou' wha' yo' wanna do 'bou' Deena? Yo' coul' d' anyt'in' yo' wan'. I peron'ly wan' t' bea' 'er 'ead in." _And could do it too,_ he added mentally.

"Smooth," she said grinning, having already forgiven him. "You know I've wanted to strangle her for awhile, but I won't. I'd be happy if I never saw her again, which is looking more and more likely. If you want to go and beat her, you can do that, but leave me out of this. I'd rather we just leave." She was silently begging him to not do anything and just let it go. She was non-violent naturally. It came from Taleah's influence, but even without that, she wouldn't do something like that and she hoped Remy wouldn't either. She knew how he felt about Deena and knew he would follow through with his threats if he could. Now he could.

Remy sighed and continued eating with a scowl forming on his face. He knew that look in Damia's eyes. She didn't want him to do anything. His face softened. "'f yo' jus' wan' t' leave, we will," he said, reaching out to her. She slid down the booth and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She opened her mouth to say, "thank you," but found it full of food. She shook her head and after she swallowed said, "I should have known that would be what you wanted." She laughed and started to move away. "I'll only stay if you promise not to do that again."

Remy looked at her, offended. "Yo' t'ink da's why Remy wanted yo' close t' him? Yo' jus' look cute wit' a mout' full o' food."

Damia slid back next to him. "You'd say that even if I had a mouth full of crap with bugs crawling on it…" she paused and shuddered. Remy pulled her closer.

"Non, den he'd tell yo' t' wash yo' mout' ou' an' brush yo' teeth. Den he'd be wonderin' why yo' pu' shit in yo' mout'."

Damia laughed and playfully smacked his chest with her free hand. "You know what I meant."

Remy chuckled. "Oui, bu' i' made yo' laugh," he told her, signaling the waitress, who giggled as she came over.

"Would you like something else?" she asked as she discreetly glared at Damia.

Remy frowned at the waitress as she smiled sweetly at him. "Brownie á la mode," trying to keep the encounter short. He didn't like people glaring at his girl. He immediately tuned his attention back to the girl in his arms instead of playfully flirting with the girl as he normally would.

Damia looked up at him. "Are you going to make me eat some of that?"

Remy couldn't help but laugh at the look Damia gave him, but tried to hold it in. It didn't work. "Wai' 'til yo' see i'. Den we'll see 'f yo'll eat i' on yo' own o' Remy ends up feedin' yo'."

Damia considered it. "Either way, I think I would prefer you feeding me."

Remy got a flash of hostile feelings that made him jerk. He still wasn't used to getting any feelings through what should be non-existent empathy. He glanced around the restaurant as Damia sat up and asked, "What's wrong?" as he spotted an old man and woman. They had been glaring at them up until he noticed them. Damia glanced at the old couple and realized what was happening. The couple thought they were being inappropriate in public, but they were probably the kind of people who thought holding hands in public was obscene. Remy sighed, causing Damia to reclaim her spot on his shoulder. Then the food arrived.

"I' dere jus' somet'in' wrong wit' us?" Remy asked, taking the first bite.

"No." Damia was quick to assure him that it wasn't them. When he got into one of his moods, it was best to get him out of it as soon as possible. It might also be the sunglasses he wouldn't take off. "It's not us. It's them. They're just jealous of what we have." She snuggled deeper into his arms… and found a spoonful of brownie and ice cream awaiting her with a grinning Remy holding it. Well, as long as it made him smile. She took the bite and they finished the desert in silence.

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

A Day in the Life of Chapter Four

Remy threw himself down on the bed of the room they rented. He had driven the forty-five minutes out to Carson City. It was safer there and he also needed to ditch the car. Damia sat down beside him.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Non, jus' stressed. Need t' ge' rid of de car. An' ge' some money while we're a' it. Which mean'," he sighed, "we go' t' ge' up."

Damia rose. "Or you do. I'm already up."

Remy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down beside him. "Really?"

"Well, I was," she pointed out and kissed him, "but I thought you wanted to go."

Remy groaned and Damia laughed. "Wit' yo' 'ere, woul' Remy e'er wan' t' leave?" Then he rose to his elbows. "Nee' t' g' ge' some equipmen'." He frowned. "An' papers an' such."

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to be aloe right now, unless she was with him.

"'f yo' wan'," he answered non-committally as he grabbed the keys and walked out the door. Damia quickly followed.

They soon arrived at Radio Shack. Remy smirked.

"Now fo' de fun." Remy said, starting to wander through the store collecting thing he would need to build a code-scanner an several ATM cards for quick cash. He then proceeded to walk out the door, not worrying about cameras and having already taken care of security tags.

Damia followed him through the store until he would motion to her to go away. She noticed him heading toward the door and followed at what she thought was a safe distance. When he left without anything happening, she hurried out in order to meet him at the car.

"Remy," Damia said when she caught up to him, "you know you can't buy a car with cash, unless you want a lot of attention."

"Non, bu' yo' c'n pay people t' pu' in credit, ge' yo' papers an' stuff, though," Remy replied with an evil glint in his eye. "Jus' hopin' day dey exist an' 're in de same business 'ere. Ot'erwise Remy no' sure what t' d', bu' he'll fin' somet'in'."

He didn't seem worried, so Damia wasn't going to. If Remy did get worried, he would do it enough for both of them. It's not like she didn't trust him, but he didn't know what he was doing anymore than she did. He did have a plan and that was good enough for her.

"So you're gonna get us documents and histories and make us real people?" she faked slight astonishment.

"Gon' try." He glanced at the store. "Surprised dey haven't noticed anyt'in'. Le's ge' ou' o' here."

They got into the car and drove back to the motel room they rented. Soon there were parts strewn all over. Damia sat on the bed and watched him work, but soon got tired of the silence.

"Do you really think any of this will work?"

"Which?" Remy asked, distracted.

"Either this gizmo, or getting papers for us?"

"Bot' shoul'. Jus' hope de phone numbers 're de same." Remy screwed a few more parts in place. "Done," he proclaimed. "D' yo' wan' t' come wit' me on dis trip?"

Damia smiled at him. "If you're sure you don't mind."

It was getting late. When they arrived at the ATM, it was already getting dark. Remy's night vision was back to what it was there. On a whim he grabbed a pebble and concentrated on charging it. To his surprise, it took awhile, but it did take on a nice pink glow. He walked over to Damia.

"Yo' noticed yo' powers comin' back?" he asked.

"I haven't tried." Damia saw the look Remy threw at her. "And I don't want to."

"'kay, don' fin' ou'. Bu'…" He held up the rock. "Dis look strange?" He tried to say it as innocently a he could.

He was secretly pleased. This would make fooling the cameras a lot easier. Now all he had to do is create a "charge" screen around the cameras and all they'd show is static. Never get his face on film. Otherwise, he' have to find a way to cover the lens and not destroy the camera, which he'd prefer.

Damia blinked at the charged pebble. "Oh."

Remy, before stepping up to the booth, found the camera lens and placed a light charge over it. It would be fairly simple after that. He pulled out three ATM cards that he acquired earlier. He handed Damia the gizmo.

"Hol' dat."

He put in the first card and pressed something on the machine. After a minute, it beeped and he put in the code that appeared on the screen. He withdrew the maximum allowed and concentrated on charging the card. It took about three times as long as it should have, even for while he was de-powered. He repeated the process with the other two, but when he went for the fourth, it had been deactivated.

Remy sighed. "Why d' people 'ave t' be proactive?"

Damia looked at the pile of cash and wrapped the wires she was handed around the machine. "I think we have enough. And we should probably get out of here."

They could see a car's headlights down the street. Even if it wasn't coming to the ATM, it was best to not be seen at all. They cleaned up and Remy removed the charge, surprised that it didn't actually blow up the camera. He didn't have as much power as he should, but he also was gaining elements of control as his power grew. He was slightly disappointed that Damia wasn't going to try and access any of her abilities, but that was her decision.

When they got back to the motel, Remy fell onto the bed for the second time that day. He decided to call his "friends" in the morning. Right now, he had better things to do. He quickly stripped and climbed into bed, relaxing into it. Damia couldn't help but notice.

"You feeling alright?" she asked, sliding in bed and snuggling up next to him.

He turned so that he was practically lying on top of her. "Bu' I woul' feel better 'f…" He trailed off and kissed her. "Won'er wha' else 's bleedin' over? 'cause Kristen shouldn' b' able t' charge t'in's."

Damia stopped her mouth's movement down his neck. "You're not serious about that, are you? 'cause I really don't need kids here."

Remy started laughing uncontrollably. "Remy wen' t'rough SHARE four times an' yo' wen' t'rough i' twice. 'f we screw dis up, we d'serve i'."

"Didn't do too well the first time, did we?" she asked, not caring what happened as long as she was with him.

* * *

They woke the next morning in each other's arms. Without opening his eyes, Remy groaned and asked, "Wha' time 's i'?" 

There was little light coming through the curtains. It wasn't even late enough to be called dawn

"Too early," was the reply. Damia usually woke first and faster than Remy. She glanced at the clock. "5:00."

Remy pulled her tighter against him. She didn't want to leave, or get up, or whatever he thought she wanted to do. She sighed happily and closed her eyes, ready to go back to sleep, safe and comfortable right where she was. Remy was content to lay there for the next several hours until it was a decent time to get up. Let Damia sleep if she wanted. She realized that his breathing was still irregular, but thought if she stayed still for a few more minutes, he would settle down like he always did, even if he had a lot on his mind. She was right and they both faded back into sleep.

When they finally came out of hibernation, it was almost ten. Remy knew he had to make those calls.

"Remy's go' t' talk t' dose people." He looked longingly at her.

"You know," Damia teased, "I'm not going anywhere. You probably don't even have to get out of bed to make the calls. And thanks."

Remy smiled softly at her as he played with her hair. "No' a prob'em."

He reached for the phone. Like he had done it a thousand times before, he dialed the first number on the list he had to try. He dropped his accent as someone picked up the phone on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Do you know anything about 'documents'?…Good…No, I was just wondering so I could report you to the police."

Remy tried not to laugh as threats came just a little too loud over the phone.

"Do you actually think that I'd do that when I have the number and am asking? Unless I was undercover…but I'm not… Yes, two sets of everything…Damia…" Remy glanced at her.

"LeBeau," she supplied.

"And Remy LeBeau… credit cards, marriage certificate, driver's license, you know, the works…send it to…"

He finished giving the information to the man. When he hung up, Damia was staring at him.

"You…just told him that stuff and with all the talk about the police, he just trusted you? You didn't even talk about price!" she exclaimed.

Remy just shrugged. "He's cool. 's lon' as yo' say de righ' t'in's, he'll do anyt'in'. He know he'll ge' paid."

"The man's never met you and is willing to break the law for you. That makes no sense." Remy shrugged. "You know strange people."

"We'll ge' de papers i' a few days," Remy said, getting up and dressing. "B' righ' back."

Damia heard the car start and wondered where he was going. It wasn't unusual for him to leave like that, but it was unusual for him to just leave her like that. He was back within ten minutes, so she wasn't suspicious, but even if he had been gone for ten hours she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Remy, you okay?" she asked when he crawled back in bed. He nodded and pulled her close against him, burying his face in her hair. She allowed herself to be used as a security blanket for however long he needed it. They lay in bad in silence for several minutes until Damia felt Remy's arms loosen as he fell "asleep" for the second time that day. Damia wasn't sure if he was actually sleeping or just thinking and concentrating so much that his body slowed as if he were sleeping.

Remy was one of those strange people who could think and retain information as he slept, if he needed to. Damia guessed that this was one of those times. He was worried and stressed and having her there along with him to worry about too, didn't help, she was sure. She knew she couldn't help with the planning and with his powers back, was probably just giving him a headache. She would just disappear if she thought she could get away with it.

To get her mind off things, she turned on the TV. It was time for the eleven o'clock news. Damia hardly ever watched the news. There was never anything that interested her. This time, however, she couldn't take her eyes off the screen. There were their pictures on the top right-hand corner.

"…car and even her cat, Spot disappeared. If anyone has any information, please call the police immediately. They will probably be traveling together…"

Damia hit the power button and shook Remy.

"Wha'?" he asked sitting bolt upright.

"They just reported us…and the cat…missing."

Remy sighed. "Remy knew dis woul' 'appen, bu' de cat? Di' yo' see Spo' anywhere?"

Damia shook her head. "I didn't see her in the car. Can't imagine where she would be other than that."

Remy got up again. "Well, Jazz'll kill m' 'f Remy loses 'er cat."

Damia watched him grab the car keys off the table. After a few seconds, she got up and stood in the doorway where she could watch him. A few seconds after he entered the car, he pulled out something small, brown and fuzzy. Damia laughed.

"How'd we miss her?" Damia asked. "It's not like we weren't in the car with her for how long? You'd think she would have yowled or something."

Remy walked to the door and tossed her through the door. "Well, leas' we know where she i'."

"But I don't think they allow pets…" Damia said, as the cat claimed the pillows and they could hear her purring contentedly.

"Well, sh' loo's please' wit' 'erself," Remy laughed.

Spot knew she was the queen of the world and she was cute enough to pull it off. No one could really resist her, because she was sweet and Jazzes, so that protected her from most forms of hate or violence.

"Now gettin' rid o' dat car's more importan'. 'f someone catches us wit' i', dere'll be more questions den Remy care t' t'ink 'bou'." He closed the door and pulled her close. "'f we're caugh', Remy don' know wha'll 'appen."

Damia leaned against him. "So we'll ditch the car," she aid simply. She tilted her head up and kissed him, trying to get his mind off things. If it helped ease his mind, she would do anything.

Remy ignored the kiss but looked down at her and asked, "Yo' hungry?"

Damia plain look of distaste said everything, but she answered anyway. "Am I ever? You're the one who cares about food. If you're hungry…"

"No, bu'…" Remy moved to the window to look out. There was everything they needed within walking distance, including things-they-did-not-need-but –might-be-nice-things. "…wan' t' ta'e a li'l walk?"

They proceeded to drop the car off in an empty parking lot on the outskirts of the city and walked back. That was after they emptied the car of everything they had taken with them. Then the only thing they could do really was wait for their new life to start.

* * *

Please reveiw. Any comments welcome.


End file.
